


Dream Come True, Me and You

by Lilluv



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Character, Pining, Post-Canon, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Reggie has always had a crush on Luke, but he never thought anything would ever come of it. But, one day Luke is writing a special song for a special someone. He just won't tell Reggie who.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 447





	Dream Come True, Me and You

Reggie and Luke were hanging out one day in the garage. Julie was off at school, and Alex was hanging out at the beach. At least that's what he told them. He was probably off somewhere wallowing over Willie (Of course Reggie hadn't realized that until Luke pointed it out. Luke was so smart). He had been doing that a lot lately since their heartfelt goodbye outside of the Orpheum.

Luke was sitting on the edge of the piano with his song journal in his lap, writing down and scratching out ideas, and Reggie was lounging on the couch, testing out different riffs on his bass.

"Ugh!" Luke exclaimed, throwing his journal and pen down on the floor and standing up, running his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked, slightly distracted by Luke's amazing hair.

"I just can't get these lyrics to work right," Luke said, exasperated. "I know what I want to say, I just can't get it into the right words."

"Show me what you've got so far. Maybe I can help." Reggie offered, and Luke gestured to the book on the floor. Reggie grabbed it and opened it up to the most recently written-on page.

Reggie's breath caught in his throat when he read what Luke had been writing.

_My heart beats for you,  
Beauty like morning dew.  
_

_You make me wanna fly,  
fly._

_I know I'm not perfect,  
but you are so worth it._

_It's my dream come true,  
me and you._

_I love you._

Reggie got lost in the words on the page. Only Luke saying, "I know it's a huge jumbled up mess," brought him back to reality.

For a moment, Reggie couldn't put into words how this song made him feel. He has wanted Luke to say these things to him forever. Since way before they died.

"No." Reggie surprised himself when this flew out of his mouth. "No, Luke. It's... great."

"You really think so?" Luke asked, a small smile on his face. Reggie could stare at that smile forever.

"Of course I do." Reggie smiled. "All of your songs are amazing."

They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes from across the room. It seemed as though neither of them could look away. He wanted to freeze this moment and just stay there forever. Reggie was starting to feel like he was in a rom-com.

But one question that came to his mind destroyed his happy little moment.

"Who's that song for?" He asked, dreading the answer. "Julie?"

"Umm..." Luke said, dropping his gaze to the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Because I'm happy for you if it is," Reggie said. It was hard to keep his voice from breaking as he said it.

Luke mumbled something that Reggie couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" He asked, taking a step closer to Luke.

"It's not for Julie," Luke said, a little louder this time.

"Then who's it for?" Reggie asked, genuinely confused.

"Just some guy," Luke said vaguely, shuffling his feet. This wasn't surprising. The part about it being about a guy, anyway. They all came out to each other years ago. The day Alex said he was gay, Luke said he was bi and Reggie said he was pan. Bobby was the only straight one. The part about it not being about Julie, though, that was surprising.

"Who?" Reggie asked. "And please don't say it's Alex."

"It's not Alex," Luke chucked.

The room fell silent as Reggie stared at Luke and Luke stared at the floor. Eventually, Luke's snickering broke the silence.

"You really aren't the brightest, are you?" Luke chuckled, looking up at Reggie.

"Huh?" Reggie asked. He knew he wasn't the smartest, but why was Luke bringing it up now?

Luke walked up behind Reggie and started whisper-singing the song in his ear. Reggie could feel Luke's breath on his ear, and it made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

" _My heart beats for you,_

_Beauty like morning dew.  
_

_You make me wanna fly,  
fly._

_I know I'm not perfect,  
but you are so worth it._

_It's my dream come true,  
me and you._

_I love you._ "

Luke grabbed Reggie's shoulders and turned him around so they were face to face. "Now do you understand who the song is for?"

"No," Reggie said, still confused.

"You really are lucky you can play bass." Luke rolled his eyes before taking Reggie's face in his hands and kissing him.

Reggie melted into the kiss immediately and had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't a dream. Luke, his best friend Luke, was actually kissing him right now. He never thought he would live, (or not-live?), to see this day. He never thought he would feel Luke's lips on his.

* * *

Alex was getting tired of wallowing in his self-pity in the museum, so he poofed back to the studio, where he found the most interesting, yet not unexpected, sight.

Luke and Reggie were standing in the middle of the room, making out.

Alex, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, poofed back out to the driveway, where Julie was walking down the path towards the garage.

"Hey, Alex, what's up?" Julie asked as she walked towards the door and grabbed the handle.

"You probably shouldn't go in there," Alex warned with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Look," Alex said, walking towards the window and peeking in. Julie, though it was a strain with her height, did the same.

"Oh my God!" Julie exclaimed, laughing.

"It's about damn time." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah." Julie agreed.

* * *

As Reggie felt Luke's lips leave his, they heard the door open.

"Well, it's about time!" Julie exclaimed as she and Alex walked through the now-open doorway.

Both boys blushed a deep red as they grabbed hands.

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked.

"You two really didn't notice how hard you've been crushing on each other?" Alex asked.

Both boys shook their heads.

"Well, I'm just glad you did, because watching you stare longingly at each other from across the room like this is some romance novel was getting old," Julie said, and Alex nodded his head in agreement.

Luke squeezed Reggie's hand, and they shared a small smile. He couldn't believe his biggest dream was finally coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty hard writing from Reggie's perspective. It's hard to write for someone who doesn't pick up on social cues.  
> Also, is it just me, or is Alex the least gay one out of the three guys?  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kisses,  
> Lilluv


End file.
